I Can Tell What You're Thinking
by dracos-gurl5
Summary: Ginny falls for Draco and Draco falls for her....or does he? Does his love have anything to do with a plot involving Lord Voldermort, his father...and...something to do with Ginny Weasley? *Chapter 14 now up!!*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, you know this!  
  
Hey!!! Okay, firstly I'd like to say sorry.... this chapter was replaced by chapter. 8 for some weird and unknown reason!!!! Well, now I've fixed this...so now you can read it!!  
  
Okay, so this is my first fanfic, although not my first story. I really do hope you guys like this, and please don't forget to reviewww!!!!! Thanks!! Now, lets get on with the storry!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
"Hurry up dears! Train leaves in seven minutes. Ron! Ginny! I've made you both sandwiches, do make sure you eat them." Said Miss. Weasley, quickly, so that the "Dream Team" and Ginny wouldn't miss the train.  
  
"Thank you for letting us stay over the summer Miss. Weasley!" said Hermione, beaming.  
  
"Yeah! Thanks a lot!" said Harry, smiling as well.  
  
"Your welcome, you know very well that you all are invited to stay over whenever you like. Now run along." She said, hugging both her Weasley children, and Hermione and Harry.  
  
After finishing their goodbyes, the four of them found a compartment near the back of the train. Ten minutes later, they had put all their stuff up in the "shelves" and started talking.  
  
Ginny was looking out of the window at the rushing scenery flying by. 'Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Oh well! Here it goes again. I'm being left out as usual, and those three are talking about god knows what, leaving me out. No surprise there.'  
  
She turned to look at the trio who were deeply in conversation, probably talking about Voldemort's defeat. 'I'll go around the train. It'll give me something to do. Might even stop off at the bathroom, fix my hair or something'  
  
"I'm going to go around guys. I'll be back in a while." She announced, getting out of her seat and walking towards the sliding door.  
  
The three nodded and turned back to their conversation.  
  
She went to the bathroom first. She took off her blouse because she was hot, she had a tank top underneath so there was no problem. When she looked into the mirror she saw a 16 year old girl with straight, sleek dark red hair. It had lost it's "brightness", and had some golden streaks in it because of the sun. Her freckles weren't that obvious anymore, she had smooth, creamy skin. She was of decent height, taller than Hermione of course. Her body was petite, and had curves in all the right places. She really was pretty.  
  
"Not bad" she said to herself, smiling. She walked out with her blouse in one hand.  
  
As she got out, her blouse dropped down. She bent down to pick it up, turned around and bumped into someone. She gasped.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She said, then she noticed the grey eyes staring down at her. It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
He had caught her by the waist and they were inches apart. As usual he had his trademark smirk on his face.  
  
"No problem, Weasley." He said. He let go of her when he realized that he was still holding her.  
  
Ginny managed a small smile. Oh my dear god! This is Malfoy! He's... changed. She shook off the next thought coming into her head. And, she walked off to her compartment, making sure that she looked back at least once more.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
Here it is!!! Liked it? Didn't? Please please please please review!!! It would mean a lot to mee!!  
  
Until next time......... 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters.(**sigh**), they belong to J.K Rowling. Well except for Veera, she's my own. :D  
  
A/N: I got one rreviewww!!! Thanx sooooooooo much Kat Hallowell!!! - btw, I'm reading your Oliver Wood (another hottie) story. pretty impressive!!!! Okay, Chp. 2 iiiss heere!!!!!!!!! - oh, and sorry it took so long to update.I was waiting for a review so I knew that someone was actually reading my story. Here goes..  
  
  
  
Chp. 2 (My Heart is melting)------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Draco stood there for a while, taking in what he just saw..Ginny Weasley. He smiled at her, how could he smile at a .at a..Weasley??? But then again, she had majorly changed!  
  
Physically that is. God knows when the Weasleys would change mentally. Was it possible for someone's looks to change just over a time period of three months in the summer? 'Yup it is possible' thought Draco. He shook his head and laughed 'bet little Weasley's no match for Veera' (A/N: I'll tell you now, Veera's his new Slytherin girlfriend). With that, he walked off towards his compartment.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Ginny practically tumbled back to her compartment where the trio were sitting. She went in, sat down next to Hermione, and had a dazed look in her eyes.  
  
"Umm.Ginny?? You alright? You look.lost" asked Hermione concernedly.  
  
'I'm not lost, if you actually noticed anyone then maybe you would guess what happened'  
  
"No no, I'm actually fine..really!!" she said with a smile.  
  
Hermione gave her a suspicious look, but continued talking to Ron and Harry about god knows what.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes, and her mind wandered off, and before she even knew what was happening Draco came into her mind. His loose, blond hair and talk, lean body.  
  
"Draco" she said out loud with a sigh, although she didn't realize it. She was still in her "trance'.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione suddenly looked up with shocked expressions on their faces. It was Ron who spoke first.  
  
"Umm, excuse me Ginny, but.Draco?!?!?" he emphasized on 'Draco'  
  
Ginny looked up, completely shocked. "W-What?" she asked.  
  
"You just said 'Draco' in a .wanting voice" said Harry.  
  
'Just what I needed, the trio to know what exactly was on my mind' Ginny thought. "No, no, I didn't say Draco!" she then forced a laugh "Why on earth would I say his name anyway?" She smiled, innocently.  
  
Ron looked at her suspiciously then said "Oh really?" Ginny nodded.  
  
"Then what did you say?" asked Harry, with an equally suspicious look.  
  
"Oh! Umm.I said..shako! Yeah, shako.you know?"  
  
Hermione shook her head in disbelief and said "Shako?"  
  
Ginny looked around the room, seeing 3 pairs of eyes looking at her for an answer. "Yeah, shako's, they're the latest muggle fashion dress!" she said happily nodding her head.  
  
"Latest muggle fashion dress?" said Hermione slowly, as it was hard to understand what Ginny had just said.  
  
"Yesss..oh!! The top of the dress is a cross between a halter and tank top, and its usually strapless, and a diamond shape is cut out to show your button" explained Ginny, using her hands to help her. "The bottom is tie- die with a zip down the middle and two 13 centimeter slits on either side. I want that dress, and that's what I was thinking about!"  
  
"Ooh, ok!" said Ron totally unconvincingly. Ginny looked at the other two and they seemed to be taking in the information, very slowly.  
  
Just then, the announcer went off informing the students that they would reach Hogwarts in 5 minutes.  
  
At this, Ginny jumped up and mumbled something about changing. She grabbed her robes and left the compartment as fast as she could.  
  
While walking to the bathroom, she was fumed up. "That's what happens even when Draco's name comes up. Trouble. I guess I was lucky this time. Uughh! I hate him" She was talking to herself really, really fast.  
  
She changed into her robes, got off the train and climbed into a carriage looking forward to the Welcoming Feast. All because of Malfoy, she forgot about getting anything off the food cart.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok!! Chp. 2 is done!! Hope you like it. Now, there's one thing, I prob. won't be updating much for the next 2 and a half weeks b/c I have my winter break right now (weird timing.I know). So pls forgive me for that, but I promise I will make up for that. Oh and, REVIEWW!!! 


	3. Chapter 3 AN

Okay, this is just an A/N. I know you're all like chp.2 is such a short story...well, I accidentally deleted more than half of the chapter without knowing it ...my bad, and I uploaded it. So I re-wrote the whole chapter again. So please do continue reading it!!!  
  
Oh! And thank u soo much for reviews...!! I really appreciate it!! Until next time... 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters.(**sigh**), they belong to J.K Rowling. Well except for Veera, she's my own. :D  
  
A/N: I am sooooo sorry for the major delay!! This didn't go as planned...forgive me!!! Here's the third chapter (technically. chp.3 really was an A/N). Before I forget a big big big thanks to  
  
Kat Hallowell: thank you sooo much for your reviews!! I'm so sorry about the short chapters.I just don't have much time, but I will promise longer ones.not right now though!  
  
And other thanks to.. Lucia Dreams, GinnyYvetteHermione, Miss. Charlet (thanku for both of your reviews!) and monkeybird. You guys rock!!  
  
And here comes chapter 3!! Oh more thing.. Anything in '.' are the thoughts. Just to clear it up. Chp. 3 (Dizzy)-------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the Great Hall everyone started eating as soon as the tables filled up with food. Ginny and Hermione were sitting opposite Harry and Ron. The trio seemed to be looking very weirdly at her, considering the incident that just happened in the compartment.  
  
"Sho Ginny." said Ron with a mouthful of chicken, "where did you ever see a fako?"  
  
Ginny looked up at him, "Huh? What you on about?". Not realizing that she "made up" a fashion..statement.  
  
Ron cocked up an eyebrow. "The muggle dress you've been drooling over".  
  
"Muggle dress I've been drooling over? Ron you need to get your mind checked" said Ginny.  
  
Ron and Harry gave each other knowing looks. It just hit Ginny then that he was talking of her "invention".  
  
'Great. I'm an inch from getting caught and executed'. "Oooh!! Haha, you mean a shako!! Oh Ron! Are you that misguided.I do read fashion magazines you know. I get dad to get them for me." She said with an innocent smile. "  
This time it was Ron and Hermione that looked at each other with 'she's gone mad' looks.  
  
"As interesting as this conversation has been" said Ginny while standing up, "I'm going to bed." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
She left the table humming to herself. She actually felt happy right then. As she reached the door, Malfoy was approaching from the other end. She froze.  
  
'Oh god! Just what I need right now.Draco'. She quickly went through the door and made her way to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
She heard footsteps behind her, so she stopped walking and turned around. Just as she turned a voice called out: "Ginny!"  
  
It was Draco.  
  
Once again she froze.  
  
"Hi!" He said with his killer smile.  
  
"H-hi." she said gawping at him like a fish. He was talking to her.nicely!  
  
"Listen, umm. I'm sorry about what happened on the train today, I hope you didn't get hurt," he asked concernedly.  
  
"Oh! Oh no. not at all!" she said with a goofy smile.  
  
"Good then. I was wondering, there's a Hogsmeade beginning of the year trip weekend after next. Do you wanna go with me?"  
  
She didn't get what he had said. He was inviting her to go with him to Hogsmeade?  
  
'Go on!' said a voice inside of her. ' It won't hurt to go, besides, you never know what could happen!'  
  
"Oh, umm. y-yeah, sure. why not?!" she said, with that same smile again.  
  
"Well good, um.. I'll see you around!" with that he turned around and left, leaving an extremely confused Ginny behind him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
After asking Ginny, Draco started to head for his common room.  
  
'Well wasn't that easy?' he thought with an evil smirk. He got to the common room, muttered a few words to his friends, saying that he was tired, and went up to his room. When he got there he bent down under his bed and took a box. He opened it up, got a letter out, and lay on his bed.  
  
Draco,  
  
My dear son. As you are now in your final year of schooling, the dark lord has asked you to accomplish the one final task before you will able to enter our circle. You shall be greatly rewarded if you do manage to bring the smallest Weasley to the dark lord, after all, it was her fault 6 years ago that he lost all his power.  
  
I have complete faith in you. You mother sends her love.  
  
Father.  
  
Draco closed the letter up and smiled to himself. Oh how his father and the dark lord will reward him. After all, the beginning was so easy, sooner or later he will have control over Ginny Weasley. He started laughing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well? What do you think?? Please please please please please REVIEWWW!!!! It's very much appreciated if you do! And sorry for the short chapter..I promise a long one in the future! Thank you for you patience! Until next time... 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.although I wish I did. Umm. I just own the plot, Veera, and maybe a few other characters in the future, therefore, do NOT sue me.'cos I'm saving up all my money for a guitar.  
  
SURPRISE!!! Here I am again! Quicker than you expected huh? AND it's the longest chapter so far!!!! You guys should thank me!!!  
  
I want to thank all my lovely reviewers!!....i reached the 10 reviews mark!!! YYAAY!! Oh, can someone fill me in on what a beta reader is? I've heard of 'em, but don't know what they do!  
  
Okay, now I'll stop, and leave you here with chapter 5..Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Ginny checked her watch, it was 7:30.breakfast had just started. She had never before woken up so early, but yesterdays events with Draco just kept on replaying in her mind. She was still fresh in shock. Draco Malfoy, the nasty Slytherin git apologized to her and asked her to come with him to the Hogsmeade trip.  
  
'Something's wrong. He would never.how could anyone change over the course of one summer?' She sighed, shaking her head. She gave herself one look in the mirror and walked out of her dorm quietly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
When Ginny entered the Great Hall she surprised to find the trio sitting there as well as a whole load of other people.including Draco Malfoy. She never knew people woke up this early.  
  
"Hey Ginny! You're up early! Feeling alright?" that was Ron. Ginny coughed up a laugh.  
  
"Yes Ron! I'm perfectly fine. I DO wake up early once in a while you know." She said with a smirk and sitting down next to Hermione, opposite Ron and Harry.  
  
Hermione and Harry gave her little smiles. She looked around the table and started buttering her toast.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table listening to Pansy and Veera go on and on about their summer and who they met and what they did. He looked at his watch. 7:40. He didn't know what in the world came over him to wake up this early. As far as he knew, classes didn't start till 9. He looked around the Great Hall and his eyes fell upon Weasley. Ginny Weasley.  
  
She walked in looking kind of confused. Right then his heart started thumping, she smirked. He had never, ever seen that one before. He put a hand to his chest and cursed himself. The last thing he wanted was to be falling for the little Weasley. After all, he did have an absolutely stunning Slytherin girlfriend. But when he actually thought about Veera, he realized he didn't love her. At the time he asked her out, he thought that she would "just do for now". He sighed.  
  
Then it struck him. If he wanted to be "friends" with the little Weasley, that meant he had to make a good impression on the other Weasley, Potter and the mudblood. After all, that would make things much easier. Screw Veera. He smirked and got up and walked to the Gryffindor table.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Ginny sat there eating her cereal and listening to whatever the trio were talking about.  
  
"Oh god! What does he want?" Said Hermione pointing forward. Ginny looked up. It was Draco, and he had the nicest smile on his face. Her heartbeat had just sped up to a hundred miles an hour. She tried smiling back but couldn't.  
  
'If only he didn't look so hot.' She looked back down at her plate.  
  
"Well, well, well, the Dream Team and little Ginny." Said Draco with his usual drawling voice. He looked around at all four of them.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" said Ron with his fist out, ready to punch him.  
  
"Now, now, Ron," said Draco putting the emphasis on Ron's name. "No need to get rude with me." He smiled. Harry rolled his eyes. "It's just that I haven't seen you all in a long time." Now it was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes.  
  
Just then Hermione got up. "Whatever Draco, waste your time on other things, we've got class." She said with an angry look. With that she picked up her bag and books and walked out of the Great Hall with Ron and Harry following, leaving Ginny sitting there looking up at Draco.  
  
Draco noticed Ginny's eyes on him, and he tried to put on a hurt expression. Ginny seemed to notice and she got up, shocked really, to see him acting civil towards her brother and Harry.  
  
She got up and asked him, "Are you alright?". 'Wow Ginny, what a thing to say.' She wanted to smack herself for saying that.  
  
He cocked up an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I be?" he paused, then continued, "Oh! I get it, you've never seen me being nice to your brother and his friend have you? Well to tell the truth actually, I have nothing against them, it's them that have something against me. I think you should try telling them that." He said, and folded his arms, waiting for her to reply.  
  
She blushed and looked down. 'Maybe all Slytherins aren't really that bad'. Another voice came up, 'What? Are you crazy? This is Dra.co. Mal.foy. Him.nice? Girl get a grip!'  
  
She looked up at him, "Oh. Well, I.umm.It's just that.", she didn't know what to say.  
  
"Don't bother. We're still up for Hogsmeade?"  
  
She blushed again. "Y-yeah, sure, w-why not?" and she put on a smile.  
  
He smiled at her. "Cya then!", twirled on his heel and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving her there with her own thoughts.  
  
'Too easy, way to too easy!' Draco laughed as he was on his way to Advanced Tranfiguration.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
A week passed by, and Ginny could hear Ron complaining that Draco was actually acting nice towards them. She really didn't know what they were complaining about.  
  
On Friday night, the day before the first Hogsmeade trip, she made up her mind to talk to the trio about Draco. After all, if they found out she was going with him, she wouldn't be seeing her next birthday.  
  
She walked out of her dorm room where she had changed and put her books away, and went down the stairs into the common room. A lot of people were there just chilling and waiting for tomorrow. She looked around. She saw Oliver Wood, or more professionally Professor Wood talking to some of the students. He was here for 2 years , taking a break off playing quidditch for Puddlemere United. He looked at her and smiled and gave her a wave. She waved back and nervously smiled.any girl would be nervous when someone looking like Oliver would smile at them. She walked to where the trio were sitting.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" asked Ginny, pretending to be interested, as she sat on the couch next to Harry.  
  
"Trying to get Hermione to shut up about homework. I mean, come on.the weekends just started!" Ron said while looking through a quidditch magazine.  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes and returned to her book that she was reading.  
  
'Funny. I didn't get that tingly feeling whenever he's anywhere within 5 feet from me.' Ginny looked at Harry thoughtfully.  
  
"What?" Harry turned around to her. She was starting at him.weirdly.  
  
"Nothing" she said with a smile and turned to Ron. "Actually I wanted to talk to you three about something."  
  
"What?" asked Hermione, looking up from her book.  
  
"Uuh..umm.Draco" Ginny said uncomfortably. This wasn't the exact subject you just randomly brought up to talk about.  
  
"Draco??!?" said Harry choking on his water.  
  
"Draco?" said Ron, looking up from his magazine with an eyebrow up.  
  
"Are you guys deaf? Yes, Draco." Said Ginny, losing her patience.  
  
"Oh my god." Said Hermione, leaning forward. "I knew it, I knew it!" She stood up with a worried expression on her face.  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows up inquisitively. Hermione looked at her. "Of course! How could I have been so stupid? You like him!". At that point Harry spat out the water in his mouth. Hermione continued. "It was so obvious! I mean, he obviously wanted to talk to you today, 'cos we left you there in the Great Hall!". Then she suddenly stopped as if she just realized what she had said.  
  
Ron and Harry were staring at her. Ginny was looking at her in disbelief.  
  
"Umm.no! I do NOT like Draco. That's the not the reason why I wanted to talk to you.". She said.  
  
Ron looked relieved, but then asked "Just one question before you do talk.since when are you and .err.Malfoy on first name terms?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Look, all I want to know is .WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" she screamed, abruptly standing up, and surprising the trio, as well as the common room. She had just lost her patience there. She wasn't usually like this. It was her brother acting like a total idiot.  
  
Oliver walked over to them. "Everything alright here?" he asked, fulfilling his duty of a Professor.  
  
Ginny looked at him. "Yeah, yeah, everything's fine. Sorry about that." She smiled, embarrassed that she made everyone in the common room shut up. That had never happened. Everyone started talking when Oliver went back to the group he was hanging with.  
  
Ginny turned back to the trio who were staring at her with their mouths open. "Close our traps and listen to me. I don't ask very much of you, and you know that Ron. It's just that, when Draco actually acts civil towards you lot you complain about him, and when he acts like the git he usually is you still complain. What on earth do you want?!"  
  
Sure enough, they closed their mouths, but couldn't think of anything to say. Ron opened his mouth to say something but Ginny cut in, "He's starting to be nice, let him be! Hermione," she turned around to look at her, "do you want a nasty Slytherin calling you a mudblood?" she turned back to all three, "All I'm saying is that, he's nice to you, you guys be nice to him, it won't hurt.". She said looking at each of them. Then she sat down, relieved and shocked at herself for actually saying all that to them.  
  
"Look Ginny, you don't know that he's being nice to us, as far as I know he was acting as annoying as ever!" said Harry.  
  
"And anyway, why should we be nice to him? After all he's put us through for the past 7 years?" said Ron, siding with Harry.  
  
Hermione spoke up, "Ron, don't you think Draco could ask the same question as well? Why should he be nice to us? As far as I'm concerned, it won't hurt just to at least act civil towards him." She looked at Ginny who smiled at her.  
  
Ron started to say something, but Ginny chose that moment to get up and leave. She had done what she wanted. Hermione followed close behind, and they both went into her dorm room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
".and his hair!" Ginny said and laughed!  
  
She and Hermione were sitting on Hermione's bed talking about Draco. Hermione had apologized for saying what she had earlier. But Ginny did admit that he made her feel all.'tingly', just like Harry used to.  
  
However, Hermione also revealed her long time crush on Oliver and admitted that she was really happy when he came back here to teach.  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny happily and concernedly. She put her hand over hers. "Just know, that I'm here whenever you need me. You know you can tell me about anything you want." She said reassuringly.  
  
Ginny nodded and smiled.  
  
"Well you better be off and sleep. After all, you do want to look your best tomorrow, even though it's just Hogsmeade!" said Hermione, getting up. Ginny had told her all about her encounter the other today.  
  
Ginny laughed. "Goodnight then!"  
  
"Goodnight!" and Hermione left the room and closed the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
'What should I do with my hair?'. Ginny was standing in front of her mirror the next morning, getting ready for the Hogsmeade trip. She had put on a mauve t-shirt and a pair of black jeans under her black robes. Hermione had given her a pair of silver hoop earrings. Now she had just finished brushing her hair.  
  
"Leave it down, it looks good like that." Ginny jumped and turned around. It was Hermione.  
  
"Gosh Hermione! You could have knocked!...Well, fine, I'll leave it down." She put a beret on one side, and turned to face Hermione.  
  
"Perfect." Said Hermione. They smiled and they went down stairs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
(Hogsmeade)  
  
After persuading Ron, that she was going with Draco to help him get something, and that nothing would happen, he let her go, although was very grouchy about it.  
  
When they had met Draco in the entrance hall, Ginny and Hermione made sure they gave the two boys (Harry and Ron) a good glare to make them remember to be civil to Draco.  
  
Now, Ginny and Draco were walking side by side up to the Shrieking Shack.  
  
"Your brother seemed quite nice today," he said to her, looking at from under his eyelashes.  
  
Ginny smiled. "I gave Ron and Harry a good talking to last night!"  
  
Draco laughed and at that moment put his left hand up to pull away his hair that was in his eyes. At that moment Ginny noticed a silver ring on his "wedding ring finger".  
  
"Nice ring. Where did you get it from?" she asked him.  
  
He stopped walking, and turned to face Ginny with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Didn't you already know? I got engaged this summer." He said with a serious face.  
  
Ginny's head started spinning and she fainted.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
HAHAHA!!!!! Like it?? Well you'll just have to wait till the next chapter to find out what exactly happens! And sorry about any mistakes, this chapter wasn't proof read! Oh, and this time I'll wait for at least another five reviews before the next chapter, 'cos I really need to know if people are actually reading this. my last chapter wasn't too good. So just REVIEW!!  
  
Thank you so much.. Until next time... 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything. Only the plot......unfortunately.  
  
La lalalalala... I'm baaaak!!! Hope you guys are enjoying my story, although, personally, this chapter sucks really....... I'm sorry bout that, but I just had to post. Guyz I really really really need you to review.... I've lost my confidence in this story.  
  
I need someone to volunteer to be my beat reader.... any takers??  
  
Oh and how could I forget ...  
  
Kat Hallowell: thank you so so so so much for your reviews!!!!! And I'm really glad that you like my story and you don't want me to stop, but I still need other people to support that! YESS.... I did put Oliver in this story.... I just had to!!! Thankx a bunch!! By the way, I was wondering.... want to be internet pals? You seem like such a nice person....any way of contacting you?  
  
Darcel: thanks for filling me on a beta reader...and more importantly, thank you for reviewing!!, and dear, no need to be sorry!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Didn't you already know? I got engaged this summer." He said with a serious face.  
  
Ginny's head started spinning and she fainted.  
  
Draco froze. 'It was a joke for Christ's sake! Geez! I should remind myself never to tell jokes to Ginny.' He bent down and lightly slapped her.  
  
"Ginny" he whispered, softly into her ear, and ruffled her hair. 'She really is beautiful.' But quickly, he shook that thought out of his head, she was the last person on earth he could fall in love with.  
  
Finally Ginny showed some signs of life. She shook her head. It felt heavy, for a moment she had no idea what was going on... then it hit her again... Draco was engaged!  
  
"Oh my god!" she said quickly, and stood up. She was about to turn away when Draco started laughing. Ginny stopped, and stared at him. What on earth was he laughing about?  
  
"This isn't funny!" she said to him. She folded her arms and waited for him to reply.  
  
Draco stopped laughing but couldn't help chuckling. "Yeah it is!"  
  
Ginny raised up an eyebrow.  
  
"I was JOKING!!!" and Draco burst out again.  
  
Ginny stood there with her mouth open, not knowing what to say. She was so embarrassed. How could she have been so dumb? He was only 17. She could of slapped herself.  
  
Draco sensed her feelings and tried to keep a straight face. "It's no big deal. I've played that joke on many people, and they all seem to fall for it." He grabbed Ginnys arm and tugged her forward and made her walk next to him. "Lets go to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer ey?" He said looking at her.  
  
She just nodded and smiled looking at him. 'I can't believe I really was that stupid'. She wanted to laugh , but bit her lip to keep herself from doing so. They stayed in silence for the remainder of the walk.  
  
When they reached the 'Three Broomsticks' Ginny looked around and found the Dream Team sitting at a table near the back. Hoping to be unnoticed by them, Ginny said "Lets sit at that table" pointing at one in the opposite direction from the trio.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow and looked around and he spotted the trio. "How about sitting next to your brother and his friends?". 'Perfect time to work my charm.'  
  
'Great, just what I need. Time for Questioning Ginny, hosted by Ronald Weasley.' "Fine." She said with a sigh. They walked over to the table.  
  
Ginny noticed Harry and Ron raising their eyebrows as they approached.  
  
"Hey guys!" Ginny said cheerfully, taking a seat next to Hermione. Draco nodded to the trio and sat down next to her, opposite Ron.  
  
Ron cleared his throat and asked "So what exactly did you need to help him with Ginny?"  
  
Draco cut in. "She was helping me buy a present from my mother. I needed a ...um...female for some help, so I asked her."  
  
"Oh really." Said Ron suspiciously. "Let's see what you got then."  
  
Ginny started to get really pissed off.... that last line got her. 'It's good that I can lie well.'  
  
"For cryin' out loud Ron! Cut your suspicions alright? It is none of your damn business who I go with and what I do. I am me, I live my life, not you. I'm old enough to take care of myself." She said, catching everyone off guard. Ron was about to say something, but she interrupted, "And another thing, I know I said this before, but I'll say it again, I don't know what you have against Draco. Yes Ron, I'm saying this right in front of him. He has been a perfect gentleman from the beginning of this year and you can't even grow up. If you would really like to know HE SAVED MY FREAKIN' LIFE!"  
  
"I did?" Draco turned to her awkwardly.  
  
"You did?" the trio said in unison.  
  
Ginny gave Draco a pleading look. "Yes you did." She turned around the others, "He did."  
  
Knowing that she would have to explain she made up the best story she could think of. (A/N : I don't know any geographical information about Hogsmeade, forgive me if I wrote anything wrong.) "I...I... I was really upset about Potions. Snape failed me in our test, and this was just yesterday. So, today, I was with Draco, and I was getting really really mad. We were walking up to the Shreaking Shack and I started screaming and shouting. Then something came over me, I don't know what, and I threatened to jump off the cliff behind the Shack."  
  
The trio were staring at her wide-eyed. "You wouldn't!" said Hermione breathlessly. Draco, on the other hand was trying to look as normal as possible, as if he were familiar with the story.  
  
Ginny continued. "And then I slipped." She heard the three of them gasp. Ron grabbed her hand. She moved away, "I am FINE! Just listen! Luckily Draco was right behind and he has good reflexes, and he grabbed me to prevent me, if it weren't for him...I'd be dead." She gulped, hoping they would buy her story. She would do anything to have the trio respect Draco. Draco put a hand on her shoulder as if to comfort her.  
  
"Draco, can you come outside for a moment." Harry said getting up. Ron followed suit. Then, very weirdly, "Please."  
  
Ginny looked at Draco and nodded, silently praying that they would apologize to him.  
  
Once they left, Hermione looked at Ginny. "You were faking it weren't you?" Ginny blushed and nodded. "How could you?!?!? Freaking Ron out like that?"  
  
"Chill Hermione. Don't fret, you don't want your sweetheart seeing all stressed!" Ginny said smirking.  
  
"Huh?" said a confused Hermione. Ginny pointed forward at the table where Oliver was sitting. Hermione looked and blushed.  
  
"Anyway," Ginny started, "I had to do something to make them like Draco, if not like, at least not hate."  
  
The other girl sighed, "True. Now lets go outside, I think we've given them enough time alone."  
  
Ginny chuckled and followed Hermione out into cool air.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Please please please review!!! I really really need to know whether you guyz liked this or not!!!  
  
Until next time..... 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still...... I don't own anything....but I'm workin' on it!! LOL....  
  
Hello!!! Chapter 7 here..... . I thank everyone for reading my story..... I love you all!!! And I thank my lovely, lovely reviewers....  
  
Kat Hallowell: Heeeey!! Here it is......... all fixed up.........man, I gotta admit, I had soooo many typo's and mixtakes!!!! He he......... thank you soooooo much for reviewing. You really are a great person! Just hurry up and update YOUR story!  
  
Darcel: Yes.........they are!! You guessed right! Hehe......... thanx for reviewing!  
  
Ms. Charlet: Of course it wasn't truee!! You know what... you'll just have to read to find out what Ron thought about it!! Thank you for reviewing!  
You guys rock!!! I do know that other people have been reading.... PLEASE REVIEW!! It's your reviews that keep me writing.  
  
I've been suffering from severe writers block. I know what's gonna happen in the ending... I just don't know what to put in between!!!  
  
OH!! How could I forget? Presenting my new BETA reader...... KAT HALLOWELL!!! **cheers, whoops and claps!!** You rock gurl!  
  
Okay, this must of been my longest A/N ...... so enough of the suspense... here's Chapter. 7!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Outside The Three Broomsticks)  
  
"Alright Malfoy," started Ron, standing beside Harry, facing Draco. "I want to get one thing straight. I don't believe any bit of that story that Ginny just told me (A/N 'Miss. Charlet' you were 100% right!!! *cheers*), but I didn't want to question her because she's been getting very hot - tempered lately."  
  
"Oh really?" said Draco, raising one eyebrow and smirking.  
  
Harry came in, "Yes, really." He said, teeth clenched. "And what we're trying to tell you is that, if you put just one toe out of line.........it's not gonna be good...trust me on that one."  
  
At that point both Hermione and Ginny walked out of The Three Broomsticks, completely oblivious to Ron and Harry since they had they're backs towards the entrance/exit. However, Draco did see them.  
  
"Ssshhh!" said Hermione tugging at Ginny. "I want to know what they're saying without us being there."  
  
However Ginny had tuned out right at that moment taking in Draco's features. His loose, blond hair that fell over his eyes. His six-pack that was now visible under his hugging black t-shirt.........which was under an open black shirt. She sighed really loudly, which got the attention of Harry and Ron and they both turned around.  
  
"Oh! When did you guys come out here?" asked Ron quickly, taking Ginny out of her trance.  
  
"Yeah. We were just.........umm.........talking to Malfoy about something!" exclaimed Harry hesitantly.  
  
"Oh really?" said Ginny.  
  
Harry and Ron both looked at her inquisitively. "So that's where you got that from!" said Ron.  
  
"Got what?" asked a confused Hermione.  
  
An impatient Ginny got in the way "Ok, so now we're all done? Let's go!" she said hurriedly pulling Hermione's arm, and the two walked off leaving the boys behind.  
  
Draco quickly followed, and Harry and Ron stood there for a while, trying to take in all that had just happened, then took off as well.  
  
Draco ran to catch up to Ginny.  
  
"Why on earth did you sigh loudly like that? We could of heard what they were exactly talking about!" asked Hermione.  
  
"Let's just say she was thinking about something...or someone else," came a drawl from behind them.  
  
They both turned around to see Draco. Ginny blushed at once. 'Damn it! He saw me staring at him.'  
  
Hermione gave Draco a weird look.  
  
Draco slipped in next to Ginny and they continued walking towards the castle.  
  
Draco leaned into Ginny, unnoticed by Hermione, and whispered in her ear, "I know I'm irresistible, but you I know you can control yourself from gawking at me," with a smirk.  
  
Ginny blushed again and hit his arm playfully.  
  
Draco looked sideways at Ginny under his lashes. 'She really is a stunner. And my charm is working perfectly......... and it's not even Christmas yet!' he thought with a smile.  
  
(A/N: remember.........anything in '.........' are their thoughts!)  
  
Ginny saw him smile. She sighed inwardly at the sight of him. 'I knew this day would come.........although I didn't know when. I'm falling for Draco Malfoy!'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
A day and a half went by since the time when Ginny realized she was falling for Draco, and every time she saw him, she went even crazier.  
  
It was Monday afternoon, the period before lunch, and Ginny was taking advanced Potions with the 7th year Slytherins and Gryffindor's.  
  
Obviously with Draco in the class she couldn't concentrate on what Snape was explaining. Snape seemed to notice this and addressed Ginny at once.  
  
"Virginia Weasley!" he snapped.  
  
Ginny jumped. "Yes Professor?"  
  
"Tell me... what exactly were the seven ingredients of the Wolfsbane Potion I was just explaining?" he inquired, an evil smile forming on his face.  
  
'Great, just what I need, to be busted in front of the 7th years.' " I - I don't know Professor."  
  
"Just as I thought, Ms. Weasley you will be joining me in detention this evening at 8, stay after class," he said, then resumed his explanation.  
  
Once everyone had started brewing up their potions in their groups Ginny seemed to settle down.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy? Didn't you hear me say that the shred of newt was supposed to be added before the leeks?" came Snape's voice from where Draco was working.  
  
Ginny looked up at Draco and saw that he was blushing.  
  
"I-I must of forgotten Professor."  
  
"Precisely. Malfoy, you will be joining Ms. Weasley at 8 for detention tonight." With that, he proceeded to the next group.  
  
Draco stood there startled. Snape never ever gave him a detention. What on earth was wrong him now? 'Probably in another one of his foul moods'.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
The rest of Ginny's day seemed to whiz by. She was looking forward to the detention that evening because Draco would be there.  
  
At 10 to 8 she left the Gryffindor common room, and headed down towards the dungeons.  
  
When she got there she found Draco and Snape both there. She checked her watch and it was exactly 8 'O Clock. 'He can't bust me. I'm right on time' she thought as she entered the classroom.  
  
"Nice of you to join us Ms. Weasley." His eyes flickered up to the classroom clock and looked at the time. He then resumed to give them their instructions.  
  
"I will be back at 10 exactly......... I want to see this classroom spick and span!". With that he left.  
  
Ginny more nervous than ever tried to say something but whenever she looked at Draco she seemed to melt. 'God I got it bad!'  
  
Sensing that something was wrong Draco started speaking. "Why don't you start off with the tables, and I'll do the floor." And he went to get the bucket and sponges etc.  
  
An hour later both of them were still cleaning and scrubbing. Draco took the chance to have a good look at Ginny without her knowing. She was wearing light blue overalls over a skin tight white T. She was wearing a red bandanna and her hair was down. 'She looks so damn good.'  
  
"Okay! I'm done!" announced Ginny exhaustedly after finally cleaning the last chair and table, and went to the front of the classroom and pulled up a chair and sat down.  
  
"Same here," said Draco, getting up and making his way next to Ginny. They still had 15 minutes left until Snape came back.  
  
"God!" Ginny started "I haven't worked that much ever! I can't believe the nerve of him not to allow us to use magic. It would have been so much easier.........."  
  
Draco tuned out right there. He had a smirk on his face. 'God she talks a lot. And I think I see the Weasley temper coming.' He studied her some more while she went on talking, but then, without warning, he grabbed her arm, and used the other arm to clasp her neck and brought her closer and leaned in.........  
  
Oh my god!' thought Ginny. And before she could think about anything else his cold lips met her soft, warm lips hungrily. After about 2 minutes of passionate kissing Ginny finally came to her senses, but didn't pull back.  
  
But her brain started working again. 'He's kissing me! God help me......... Draco Malfoy is kissing me!' And she melted in his arms.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
TADA!!! Well............. they kissed!! HAH!! So? What did you guyz think? Like it? Hated it? I wanna know!! So you know what to do.... press that little button down there....... REVIEWW!!!!!!  
  
Until next time.... 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot... the rest belongs to the dazzling J.K Rowling.  
  
Here it is... Chapter. 8!!! I know its short, but its been written that way purposely. And after this chapter, everything's going to be taking a kinda twist. By the way, I want to ask you guys, which other person (who is available in the story right now) do you think would be suitable to be Ginny's boyfriend....other than Draco. (I'm just asking!!!!!)  
  
A big thanks to my beta reader Kat Hallowell. *cheers* Guess what? This chapter is dedicated to you!  
  
And also thanks to:  
  
Yochy: Thank you for liking my story and thank you sooo much for reviewing!!!!... I really appreciate it.  
  
Darcel: Thank you...!!!! and thank you for reviewing as well!  
  
Miss. Charlet: *LoL*... I totally agree with you.... but don't you think Ron was just being protective of his little brother?? I'm sorry it took so long to take it out... glad you liked it! Thank you for reviewing!!!  
  
Kat Hallowell: Thank you sooooooo much for beta reading!! I can't believe I actually make so many mistakes!!! And here is the chapter, fixed and dedicated to you!!! Do update your story soon!  
  
Lady Godiva: Thank you and thank you! I'm glad you liked it! I really like your story as well..... hope you update soon!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Two weeks after the kissing 'incident' Ginny had fallen even more head-over- heels for Draco. When she told Hermione what happened that night after detention, the older girl had jumped with joy for the younger girl. However there was only problem.........Draco.  
  
He too had fallen for the red-head, and never knew a time where he regretted anything more than this. He couldn't fall for her, not now, not ever, not when he was supposed to 'lure' the girl into his charms, then lead her to his father and the Dark Lord. His deadline was the end of his 7th year......... 7 months away.  
  
But that didn't matter to Draco Malfoy. All he knew that what he felt for Ginny was something he had never felt before. This is why he continued meeting Ginny secretly nearly ever night, either in the astronomy tower or the prefects' bathroom.  
  
No one knew about this, other than Hermione who felt sorry for the girl, knowing that she was completely ignored by Harry, and now that she is getting attention from the same guy she likes.........the guy is probably worth her. She too had gotten to know Draco, and see the other side of him which she liked.  
  
When Ginny looked at their relationship, she thought herself as lucky. Fortunately when Draco did the same thing, he too thought himself as lucky... although, he thought himself lucky in two ways. He got himself a girl, and he would be in the good books of the Dark Lord. What more could a Malfoy want? Ginny wasn't supposed to know the latter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas, Ginny and Draco planned to stay in, since barely anyone would be staying back and Draco knew for a fact that no one in Slytherin would be staying back. This gave Ginny a perfect chance to see his own room (since he was a prefect).  
  
She was sprawled across his bed taking in his decorations. He said he would be right back, he needed to go to the owlery to send a letter. She decided to look around his room a bit and got up. While checking out the wall hangings she noticed a book ......... it was black with a green binding and was adorned with glistening silver snake designs. She found it attractive so she picked it up, oblivious to the fact that Draco's initials were engraved at the back and that it was his diary, in which was the letter his father had sent him at the beginning of the year telling him about his task.........  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Do you guys like cliffhangers?? Hehe... oh, and as for the next chapter, school starts tomorrow.... and I'll have a whole load of work to do, so please don't get mad if it takes a long time for me to update.  
  
Please please REVIEWW!!!  
  
Until next time..... 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I've said this 8 times already, it's not like anything's going to change in a matter of two weeks. I own nothing except for the plot.  
  
Hello!!!! I'm back again. So sorry it took me long to get Chapter.9 out......... but don't worry bout Chapter.10, it's already written, I just have to send it to my beta reader and I'll post it asap. Again, I'm sorry that this chapter is short, I'm promising a longer chapter soon.....  
  
Thank you's to:  
  
Firstly Kat Hallowell, for being my beta reader AND for mentioning my story in hers ... "Wild Kat".... Thank you sooooo much!!!!!!! Oh, and thank you for reviewing as well!!!  
  
luvbunny: thanx for reviewing, here it is chapter. 9 and you promised you'd review this one!!... do update your story soon.  
  
Ms.Charlet: Thanks for reviewing... hehe, that's actually a good suggestion, buuut, it's not what I've got planned!!!  
  
shewhodares: Thank you for reviewing. And thank you for such a kind review, I really appreciated your words, and yes, I surely do hope my readers understand! Do continue reviewing!!!  
  
Henny: hehe, thanks for reviewing!!! No offense taken... *lol* , it's just that, you're one of a kind if you DON'T think anyone could like Draco!! Hehehe...  
  
Anyway, on with the story, hope you like it!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
......... She found it attractive so she picked it up, oblivious to the fact that Draco's initials were engraved at the back and that it was Draco's diary, in which rested the letter his father had sent him at the beginning of the year telling him about his task.........  
  
As Draco entered the Slytherin common room, Ginny was busy opening his diary.  
  
'I never knew Slytherin's kept diaries as well,' She thought looking at it interestingly. When she opened it up, an envelope fell out with a green seal on it. 'To Draco Malfoy. I shouldn't open it up, its probably private stuff,' She put it away and started to turn the exquisitely silky pages and just found pages and pages of writing. She turned to the back and just found a stack of letters piled up inside. Just at that moment the door opened and Draco walked in.  
He saw the diary opened up in Ginny's hands. 'What the hell!?!? I thought I put my diary away, not by the bedside table where Ginny could see it and open it up!'  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, trying not to sound too suspicious.  
  
"Oh God Draco! I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't read or open up a thing, it was just so.........appealing. I'm really sorry, I really am," She said, looking up at him with pleading eyes.  
  
'As long as she didn't open up anything its fine. I can't possibly get mad at her,' He let out a breath, relieved. "It's okay Gin. No problem, really. Anyway, I went past the entrance hall and the students have started coming back so I thought I'd hurry back and warn you to get back up to the Gryffindor common room,"  
  
"Oh! Okay!" She said quickly, getting up. "Thanks for a great afternoon Draco," She walked up to him, with a sly grin on her face.  
  
Taking the hint, Draco smiled back and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a short and sweet, but passionate kiss.  
  
With that Ginny left quickly, hoping that no Slytherin had arrived yet. She practically skipped back up to the Gryffindor common room, humming to herself. 'I have got to be the luckiest girl in the world. I wonder what Ron would say when he finds out - if he does- that I'm going out with Draco!' Trying not to think about it, she gave the password to the Fat Lady, walked in, and flopped down on a couch.  
  
At that moment the trio walked in, bright red and looking extremely happy.  
  
"Hey Gin!" said Hermione, beaming.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hi!" Ron and Harry followed suit.  
  
"Hey guys. Have a nice time?"  
  
"It was absolutely wicked!! We bought you some sweets from Honeydukes, your favorites." Said Ron, sitting down next to her.  
  
Ginny smiled at him.  
  
"So, what did you do?" asked Harry sitting across from her, next to Hermione.  
  
"Oh nothing really. Laying around, relaxing. I needed some time to myself, and it did me good." She said with a smile, hoping it wasn't too cheerful.  
  
Ginny thought for a moment that she saw a twinkle in Hermione's eyes, but dismissed that idea. If Hermione really knew what she had done, she wouldn't be happy.  
  
"Well, anyway, I'm going up to my room to freshen up before dinner. Call me down when you go." Said Ginny, standing up.  
  
When she reached her room she took off her cloak, getting ready for a shower. As she was folding it, an envelope and a letter fell out. 'Weird, I've seen this seal before.' It took her a minute before realizing where she had seen it. 'Oh! It's Draco's! It must of fallen into my pocket when I put it down. I'll put the letter back inside and give it to Draco at dinner,' While she folded the letter her eyes caught something - her name. Not being able to resist her curiosity, she started reading the letter.........  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco was drying his hair with his towel in front of the mirror. He decided to take a shower before going downstairs for dinner.  
  
As he was brushing his hair, his thoughts went to Ginny. 'It's really lucky that Ginny respects people's privacy. I don't know what would have happened if she had read that letter. I just hope she never does find out. How am I supposed to explain to her that I won't be following my fathers instructions?!?'  
  
Wanting to read the letter again, he went to his bedside table and picked up his diary. He opened it to get the letter. Two minutes later he realized that his letter wasn't there. He tried to remember the scene at which he walked into earlier in the day.  
  
After sitting down and thinking about it, he realized that there had been an envelope next to her robes. 'It accidentally must have dropped into her cloak pocket. Oh god! Please make her oblivious to the fact that she's carrying that letter!'  
  
He ran out of his room and up to the Great Hall, hoping to find Ginny before it was too late.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Here it is!!! What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Please do review, you know I live for your reviews!! And I promise chapter 10 will be out sooner than you think!!!  
  
Until next time......... 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Not mine!!!  
  
Hey there!! See.........I told you guys, sooner than expected huh? Oh well, I hope you like this chapter as well. Chapter 11 may take a little longer to post, so just bare with me here!!!!  
  
Thank yous to: blackdragonofdeath13, Henny, Kat Hallowell and shewhodares. You guyz rock!!!! I reached the 30 reviews mark......... Yaaaay!!!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Tears started pouring from her eyes. 'How could he do this to me?' She sat down on her bed and cried and cried. The one person she could of told that she loved them. He had betrayed her. She was just part of a plot, the Dark Lord wanted her. Why? What had she done to deserve this? 'Nothing, I'm cursed, that's all.'  
  
She got up and walked to her dorm door. 'I'm just going to break up with him, and teach him a lesson, one that he's never learnt before,' She walked out of the Gryffindor common room and headed down to the Great Hall.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Draco ran. He ran as fast as he could. 'Please God don't let her of noticed the letter. I don't need this right now.'  
  
When he got to the Great Hall, he stopped at the entrance and looked around frantically for Ginny. 'She's not here.........is that a good sign?' Giving up, he started walking to the Slytherin table. 'She'll be down for dinner; I'll get her once she's down.'  
  
Just then, a rough hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.  
  
It was Ginny.  
  
Her eyes were red and puffed up. Her hair was wet and messy.  
  
"Looking for me?" she said, her eyes glaring up at him and her arms crossed, one of which was carrying his letter.  
  
'Uh oh.........' he gulped tried to look as innocent as possible.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"I'm telling you!!!! Something's going on between my sister and the ferret!!" Ron was screaming at particularly no one.  
  
Him, Harry, and Hermione were heading down to the Great Hall after their Hogsmeade trip.  
  
Both Harry and Hermione sighed and rolled their eyes. They'd been hearing this for the past three months. The subject was definitely was not new for Ron to be so passionate about.  
  
Hermione knew better than to say anything. She knew they were both together, and she knew that Ginny didn't go to Hogsmeade today because she wanted to spend time with Draco. Of course she didn't like Malfoy, but she trusted Ginny's choice - she wouldn't be getting herself into trouble, she knew what was good and bad.  
  
"Ron, nothing's going on!" exclaimed Hermione. "How could you even think that!?!?"  
  
Ron stopped walking. Harry and Hermione followed suit. Ron faced them both. "Maybe........" he started slowly, "Maybe the fact that NEITHER OF THE TWO WENT TO HOGSMEADE TODAY AND WERE PROBABLY THE ONLY ONES LEFT IN THE CASTLE!!!!" he shouted.  
  
They were standing right in front of the Great Hall and the commotion made everyone go quiet.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione tried to calm him down. "Stop it! Stop making such a big fuss in front of everyone!"  
  
Then she turned around and spoke to everyone that was staring at them.  
  
"I'm sorry, but do you people want anything?" After she said that everyone continued talking and went their own way. Ron started to go into the Great Hall to get away from Hermione's temper, but she pulled him back.  
  
"Umm..........I'll go and start eating. I'm really hungry," Harry said awkwardly and left.  
  
Hermione nodded and turned back to Ron. "Right. It's Ginny's life, let her live it the way she wants to. If, and I'm saying IF, she is going out with Malfoy, what's it you?"  
  
Ron was about to reply that but Hermione cut in. "You trust her don't you? You know she won't go around being bad, or getting herself into trouble. You do trust her right?"  
  
Ron looked down at his feet, his ears turning red.  
  
Hermione repeated, "Right?"  
  
Ron looked at her. "Yeah, I guess I do, I was just being too protective. I'll try to give it a rest. It's not like she's really going out with Malfoy, I trust her," he smiled, "she wouldn't go that low."  
  
He walked into the Great Hall in a much better mood leaving standing there alone.  
  
Just then, Draco ran past her into the Great Hall. Hermione smirked and raised an eyebrow, 'If only you knew.'  
  
She was about to go after when a voice whispered in her ear. "You did a pretty good job handling that Ms. Granger."  
  
She twirled around and saw a smirking Oliver Wood (A/N: Here he is again!!! Yaaay!!!) looking down at her. She blushed bright red. 'Damn me. Can't even keep myself from blushing when he's around."  
  
Gathering up all the courage she had, she started talking to him.  
  
"Well, someone had to!" she said, smiling.  
  
Oliver laughed then said, "Anyway, don't want to stop you from eating dinner, but I wanted to ask you something..........holidays start on Monday, and Christmas is on Wednesday, and I know it's kinda late to ask, but what do you want for Christmas?" He still had the smile on his face.  
  
The question shocked Hermione. 'He wants to get me something for Christmas!?!??! Oh my god!'  
  
"I, uuhhh........." she started. 'What do I want for Christmas?' "I really don't know."  
  
"You don't? Oh come on! You have to help me here, I don't know what pretty girls like you like!" he smirked. (Awww! What a sweet talker!)  
  
All shyness was forgotten, although she did blush an even brighter red. "Oliver." She touched his arm. "You don't have to get me anything, but if you really want to then anything would do."  
Oliver's smile widened, "Got it!" he winked at her.  
  
Hermione's face went even redder (if that was possible) 'Damn him and his over friendly gestures. Not that I mind.........Hermione!'  
  
"Look, there's Ginny.........she looks a bit sick, is she okay?" asked Oliver. He was looking over her shoulder.  
  
Hermione turned around and saw that Oliver was right. "Hi Ginny! Everything okay?"  
  
Ginny was walking pretty fast and slowed down a bit. "Fine," she forced a small smile. "Just fine." She walked right past them.  
  
"Hmm, weird," Hermione said to herself, then turned back to Oliver. "I better go, I'm starving!"  
  
"Yeah, sure thing. See you in my next class!" he waved and walked in before her.  
  
When she got to the Gryffindor table she found Ron in an uproar - again. "See!!! I told you! The moment she enters the Great Hall she goes straight to Malfoy!"  
  
Hermione turned around to get a look at the Slytherin table. She saw a very intimidated Draco looking down at a patiently waiting Ginny. 'Something's wrong.'  
  
Ron started again, and stood up to where Hermione was standing. "I'm going to go and settle this matter once and for all."  
  
Hermione stopped him, "Ron, no! Just wait, please!" she looked at him with pleading eyes. This stopped him. They both continued watching the "Draco - Ginny scene", and they turned just in time to see..........  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She felt betrayed, and hurt. Tears were pouring down her face and she slapped him. She slapped him so hard that the noise resounded through the Great Hall, making everyone turn their attention to them. The Professors sat there stunned. Draco stumbled back. Then Ginny's voice rang through the Great Hall,  
  
"HOW DARE YOU DRACO MALFOY!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
How was it? Good? Bad? You know what I want you to do.........REVIEWW!!!!!!!!  
  
Until next time......... 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Own nothing except the plot.........  
  
I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack!!!! Summer vacation has started so I'm free... yaaay!!! Chapter 12. is in the process of being written. Oh! No personal thank you's in this chapter.........sorry!!!! Although, a big thanks goes out to Kat Hallowell - my beta reader. I promise in the next one.........okay? Well, here it is, the long awaited chapter 11........  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
"HOW DARE YOU DRACO MALFOY!" She was fuming.  
  
Draco gathered up all his courage. "Ginny, please, let me explain, please!"  
  
"Let.you.explain." she said in a voice lower barely audible. "You can explain this?" She held out the letter.  
  
Draco took a deep breath, "Yes, I can.. Please, just first calm down."  
  
"Fine, explain." Tears were rolling down her face.  
  
Draco looked around the Hall. All eyes were on them. Ginny seemed to sense this as well and said, "Outside."  
  
They both walked out of the Great Hall leaving behind the stunned students and professors.  
  
Ron looked stunned. Hermione was shocked, and Harry was just confused. Not really knowing what had happened, they sat down and started eating. The Great Hall went back to normal again when talking and laughter slowly began to return.  
  
Hermione made a mental note to talk to Ginny the moment she entered the common room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm waiting," whispered Ginny, looking out onto the lake.  
  
They were both sitting down across the lake after Ginny had calmed down, but she was still crying silently.  
  
Draco took a deep breath and started to explain. "Ginny, yes it's true; I am supposed to take you to the Dark Lord. But it's not like that anymore. At the beginning, all I could think about was how I would get rewarded for completing my first mission, and how I would become a death eater after. I don't feel like that anymore."  
  
Without looking at him she asked him, "Then how do you feel?"  
  
"I don't want to join the dark side anymore. You've taught me good, you've taught me how to live. I swear, I would never give you away to anyone. I wasn't going to listen to my father, and that's when you found the letter. Ginny I feel something for you, I've never felt before in my entire life."  
  
Before Ginny could ask, he said it, "I love you."  
  
The words echoed in Ginny's mind. He loves me. I love him too, but I can't say it.........I can't say it right now, I just can't.........  
  
She looked at him, "It's a possibility that you do. But right now, I can't completely believe you. The day you truly say it to me, I will come back to you no matter what the conditions are then."  
  
Leaning towards the Slytherin boy beside her, she planted a soft seductive kiss on his passion-aching lips. Ginny could tell he was just exploding for more, but she wouldn't give in. Wanting him to realize what he had lost, she did no more. "Good-bye Draco," she whispered before getting up and leaving.  
  
Draco's mind was spinning; he had gone through a lot tonight, and Ginny's words kept on coming back to him. The day you truly say it to me, I will come back to you no matter what the conditions are then.........  
  
"Oh Ginny!" He got up, and made his way to his common room, tears silently falling down his cheeks.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
Here it is, now you guys know what to do next........... REVIEWWW!!!!!!  
  
Until next time......... 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Not mine...only plot, and ENTER Kevin.........hehehehe!!!!  
  
I updated pretty fast huh!!! Told ya so!!! Anyway, here's where the plot thickens, well the end is anyway, I hope you guys like my story, I'm having so much fun writing it!!!!  
  
Shout outs are at the end (as promised)  
  
Here it is.........Chapter 12!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- Ginny ran all the way back to the Gryffindor common room, only slightly slowing down to give the password to the Fat Lady.  
  
Once she got in, she ran past the trio, up the stairs and straight to her dorm, tears pouring down her eyes.  
  
'What did I do to deserve this? I just broke up Malfoy, the one person that I liked, who liked me back. I was scum, I was nothing, and I don't even know if he will be coming back to me or not. I'll just have to wait until me says those three words again.'  
  
She stuck her head in her pillow and screamed. She felt depressed, and overly emotional. 'I can't stay like this forever, I'll have to move on.........I will.'  
  
She heard a knock on the door. 'Probably Hermione.'  
  
"Come in," she said.  
  
Hermione stepped into the room, surprised to see the girl in such a state.  
  
"Gin, hun, what's wrong? Ever since you slapped Draco in the Great Hall, I knew something was up, now this.........what's up? What did he do?" She was ever so worried about her.  
  
"I broke up with him........." Ginny whispered, tears pouring down her cheeks. "I had to, there was no other choice."  
  
"But why? You two were just perfect."  
  
Ginny sat up, she was silent for a while, and then started explaining everything to the older girl whom she trusted.  
  
".........now all I have to do is wait." She sighed, and started crying again.  
  
Hermione just sat there in shock. Deep down, she didn't know whether Draco would go along with his father, or betraying him.  
  
"Ginny, you can't stay like this forever you know," she said, wiping Ginny's tears with her hand.  
  
"I know! I will move on, but as I promised him, I will go back to him when he says it truthfully."  
  
Hermione hugged her then said, "I have to go back down and finish up some work. You just go to sleep, and maybe you'll feel better in the morning." She pulled away and said goodnight, then left.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione made her way back downstairs where Ron and Harry were sitting. As soon as she was in sight they started bombarding her with questions about Ginny.  
  
"Nothing important, she just had a rough day, and now she had a fight with one of her friends.........she'll be fine."  
  
That seemed to work for the two, and then Ron said that he was hungry, so he and Harry made their way down to the kitchens.  
  
Hermione sat down and sighed, 'Poor Ginny, I really hope she finds someone else.' She sighed again, even louder, oblivious to the fact that Oliver was sitting two couches away from her.  
  
"You alright there?" he asked.  
  
She jumped, "Oh my gosh! Oliver! You scared me!"  
  
"Sorry!" he said with a goofy smile.  
  
"It's alright. Ginny's just having a rough day, and I'm worried about her."  
  
"Oooh! Okay, well just don't stress yourself, she's a big girl now."  
  
Hermione just chuckled slightly. 'If only you knew.'  
  
Oliver got up and sat down right next to her, "Hermione, I've wanted to ask you something, do you want to go with me to Hogsmeade next trip and have lunch?"  
  
That caught her off guard. "Oh Oliver! I would love to! I've been waiting for you to ask me that!" then she shut up when she realized what she had just said.  
  
Oliver quietly laughed, and before Hermione knew it, she was wrapped up in a passionate kiss.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, Ginny was up, in front of her mirror, trying to brush her hair. She felt extremely tired, and depressed. Memories of the night before flashed through her mind. She tried not to cry.  
  
As she was making her way down to the Great Hall, when one boy, with jet black hair, and intense blue eyes came up to her.........  
  
"Hi! I'm Kevin from Ravenclaw, how are you doing?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------  
  
So?? How was it?? Yes, Kevin does have something to do with the story! Here are my shout outs and thank you's:  
  
Henny: thank you for reviewing!! I'm so sorry about the short chapters, right now I'll promise you a long chapter in the near future!!  
  
Kat Hallowell: Thank you for reviewing!!!!! Oliver and Hermione are together now ......... YAAAY!!!!!!! LoL!! Do update soon.  
  
GinnyYvetteHermione: thank you for reviewing!!.........and how right you are about what Ginny's going to do to Drakie.  
  
shewhodares: thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it.  
  
Well that's it, now you know what to do.........REVIEWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Until next time......... 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Not mine, only plot.........you guys know that!  
  
Here I am, back again!! Yaaay! I had fun writing this chapter, dunno why! Anyway, I thank all my reviewers.........you guys rock! Also, thank you to my beta reader, Kat Hallowell, I can't believe I make so many typing errors!! Sorry there are no personal thank you's......... I'll get to that in later chapters. Well, here we are.........  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------  
  
As she was making her way down to the Great Hall, when one boy, with jet black hair, and intense blue eyes came up to her.........  
  
"Hi! I'm Kevin from Ravenclaw, how are you doing?"  
  
Ginny froze. 'Who the hell.........'. "Umm.........I'm sorry, I'm in no mood for a conversation, please don't take it personally."  
  
She walked off, leaving the boy a tad bit confused. Why on earth would any boy, especially one from Ravenclaw want to talk to her? She did have her fair share of admirers, but, none of them actually came up to her. Maybe it was because they knew.........about Draco. Oh my god, if they knew about Draco, then maybe Ron knew as well. She didn't need this right now! 'I'll worry later, I need my strength right now.'  
  
As she entered the Great Hall, she peered around first, before sitting down. Her eyes laid on Draco. He was sitting at the end of the Slytherin table, away from his goons. He looked pale, with his eyes puffed up, and cheeks red. Ginny's heart shrank into her stomach. She sighed, not believing what she had done. Was she really that heartless to reject someone that truly loved her? Well, that is a controversial topic, did he really truly love her? That's the reason why she rejected his "proposal".  
  
She told him that she'd wait, and she was waiting. 'For how long though?' She sighed again, she was lost for words, and she certainly didn't want to give Ron any ideas about her and Draco, although she thought that it was definitely time to tell him. No, no it wasn't, she wanted to play it safe.  
  
She sat down at the Gryffindor table, next to Hermione, opposite Ron and Harry. Her back was towards the Slytherin table, she didn't want to take any chances and start staring at Draco in public.  
  
Hermione, already knowing what had happened, decided not to talk to Ginny. Ron and Harry knew that something was wrong with the girl, but they decided not to say anything, knowing the way her temper had started to work this year. Christmas wasn't even here yet, and she probably had more outbursts than she had had all of her 16 years combined.  
  
She started pouring some pumpkin juice in her goblet. 'This is going to be a very long day.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
On the other side of the Great Hall, at the end of the Slytherin table, Draco sat there, staring at his first and only love. Ginny. She had not believed him when he told her how he felt. Damn his father and the Dark Lord.  
  
Without her he felt.........lost. Utterly confused, and vulnerable. She had taught him the ways of the good side, the light side. She had taught him that love was all you needed to be happy. Money wasn't important to her. He had learnt that the Weasleys weren't bad people, although he would never, ever start being nice to her brothers.  
  
Because of her, he was now convinced that he would definitely not join the Death Eaters. He would resist his father in any way. He would rather die than worship Lord Voldemort. Now he was scared he'd loose all the knowledge he had gained, and back out of the good side, and once again, join the dark. She was his savior.  
  
He sighed, she was waiting for him to say the words again. When should he? When would she actually believe him?  
  
He had seen that blasted Ravenclaw boy go up to her and start talking to her. At that moment, he wanted to go up to him and knock the daylights out of him. But he didn't have to do that when Ginny rejected his request to start talking. That made him feel a little bit relieved. At least he wouldn't loose her now.  
  
He shook his head; he didn't know what to do. He went back to his food, and tried to finish off everything on the plate.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
Because it was the first day of the Christmas break, students either went out by the lake, or they went up to their common rooms.  
  
Ginny, along with Ron, Hermione and Harry made their way up to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Hermione made Ginny go up with her to her dorm room to talk to her. Even in the morning, she felt that Ginny was a bit uneasy after last night's events.  
  
Before Hermione could ask any questions, Ginny started talking.  
  
"Hermione, I'm just so scared. How long will I have to wait? You know how I feel about him. I just have this feeling that I did the wrong thing yesterday, walking away from him like that. I'm just so confused."  
  
Hermione didn't say anything, knowing that Ginny wouldn't want to be disturbed.  
  
"And then this morning, this one guy from Ravenclaw came up to me and started talking to me. I couldn't talk to him; it disturbed me that I found him good looking. Oh Hermione! What am I going to do?"  
  
Hermione got up and sat next to Ginny, putting a comforting arm around her.  
  
"Ginny, honey, you can't just stick to one guy for all your life. You know that. You're waiting; he's probably wondering when to come up to you. You can't take any risks and stay like this all your life. If you do, then I can very well guarantee that the rest of your life will be spent sitting in a room and weeping. You're such a wonderful person, I'm sure anyone would be happy to have you."  
  
Ginny looked up at her and smiled. What Hermione said actually made sense. What good would it do spend the rest of her living days crying? She hugged Hermione, and hung on to her tightly.  
  
"Woaah girl!! Calm down there! I only said what was right! And, uuh.........Ginny, could you mind pulling away, it's getting hard to breathe."  
  
Ginny laughed. "You're the greatest, you know that? You made me feel so much better."  
  
Hermione joined in, "Well that's not the first time I've heard it!"  
  
Ginny looked at her slyly. "Yeah? I wonder who else must of said that! How are things going with Mr. Wood?"  
  
At once Hermione blushed. "Fine!"  
  
"Fine! That's all I get!??! I know something happened, and I darn well want to know right now!"  
  
"Okay, okay," Hermione said, holding up her hands in defeat. "He asked me out yesterday, and kissed me as well."  
  
Ginny screamed and started jumping up and down on her bed. "Eeeeeeee!!!!! No way!!"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Ginny, you might want to calm down, I'm actually afraid you might fall on me."  
  
Ginny laughed, and sat back down. "Hey 'Mione, can you do my hair?"  
  
"Sure thing, you want it braided?" Ginny nodded.  
  
As Hermione was plaiting her hair, she asked, "So, you going to go and give that Ravenclaw guy a chance to talk to you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm planning to go up to him during dinner and apologize." She smiled.  
  
Hermione smiled as well, she was glad that Ginny had her mind away from Draco.  
  
Ginny couldn't help but feel relieved. Deep down she knew that if she and Draco were meant to be, they would be. Besides, the only reason she was apologizing to Kevin was because she felt bad. There was no way she was ready to go out with someone else again. That would take some time.  
  
Once Hermione was done, they both went downstairs. As they arrived, Ron and Harry acknowledged their presence by saying 'hello'. The two girls sat down on the couch right next to the fire place, opposite the guys.  
  
Through out the morning, Ron kept on giving Ginny worried looks. Ginny seemed to notice these and decided it was time to reassure her brother that nothing was wrong.  
  
She got up and when to sit next to Ron. "Ron, are you okay?"  
  
He looked at her, and took her hand. "Gin, I'm really worried about you. You've been very different right from the beginning of this year. Are you absolutely sure that nothing happened, and that you're perfectly alright?"  
  
Ginny sighed, "Ron, I'm not going to lie to you, yes, something did happen, but I'm alright now, and I've gotten over it. I promise." She smiled at him.  
  
He smiled back, but she knew that he was dying to ask her something. "Go on, ask me, whatever it is," although she kind of guessed what it was going to be about.  
  
"Ginny, I want the truth. Whatever happened to you, did that by any chance have anything to do with Malfoy?"  
  
Ginny sat there silent for a while, avoiding eye contact with Hermione, because that might put the older girl in trouble, which she didn't want to do.  
  
A few seconds later she looked up at him, straight in the eye, and whispered, "Yes."  
  
Harry at once stood up, but Hermione pulled him down, not wanting him to interrupt.  
  
Ron looked back at her, through clenched teeth he managed to say, "That prat put you through all of this? I know you were crying Ginny, I'm not clueless. He made you cry. What did he do Ginny?"  
  
Ginny closed her eyes, holding back tears, she didn't need this right now. But she knew that this time would come. Did she have to tell him about their relationship? About the Dark Lord and his plan? She couldn't lie to him either.  
  
After a great deal of time, realization dawned upon Ron, his eyes went as wide as dinner plates. "Oh my god, no, please no Ginny. Please don't tell me that you, a-and, h-him.........together?"  
  
He let go of her hand at once, his hands started to clench. His face was turning red.  
  
Ginny had no choice; she opened her eyes and slightly nodded.  
  
At the nod, Ron and Harry both got up and made their way to the portrait hole.  
  
Ginny stood up at once. "It's not what you think Ron! He didn't do anything to me!"  
  
Ron stopped abruptly and turned to her. "I know you're not going to tell me, I'm going to go to Malfoy for the answers. Ginny, I don't know how you could do this, I really don't. Malfoy will have to pay for hurting you." He then turned around and went through the portrait hole.  
  
She started crying, sat down, and whispered "But I love him." She put her face in her hands and wept, not believing that life had chosen to take such path.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
How was it? Good? Bad? Please reviewww!!!!!!  
  
One more thing, I might not be able to update for a while because this Thursday I'm off, outta the country for my summer break, I'm not sure if I'll have access to a computer, but I'll try my best, if I don't, then I'm sorry! I'll do my best to have at least one more chapter out before I leave, I'll TRY!!  
  
Until next time......... 


	14. Chapter 14

Helllooooooo!!! I'm back...not for long though!!! Sorry for the long wait, I'm on vacation, I'll be back home by the end of this month. So sorry!!!  
  
I thank everyone for their reviews, no personal shoutouts this time, I have no time!!!! (btw, Kat, I'm in Karachi, thanks for asking!!!)  
  
Here you go...  
  
She started crying, sat down, and whispered, "But I love him." She put her face in her hands and wept, not believing that life had chosen to take such a path.  
  
She couldn't believe she had told him. At least she was able to keep her mouth shut, and not tell him everything. She knew Ron wasn't some soft- hearted sweetie that would go up to Draco and have talk, man to man. He'd probably kick the living daylights out of him the moment he saw him. She could only pray and hope that Draco would keep his mouth shut as well.  
  
Hermione, who was sitting opposite from Ginny, could do nothing but sympathize. Even she had to admit that Ron could get out of hand sometimes. But, she understood how he felt. He didn't want Ginny to get hurt, and Malfoy would absolutely be the last person on Earth he would trust, especially with his sister.  
  
She got up and sat down next to Ginny. "He's only doing this because he cares about you Gin."  
  
She showed no signs of attentiveness for a minute or so. Slowly, she lifted her head and turned towards Hermione.  
  
"You know what Hermione? I'm sick of this, I really am. This isn't the first time I've cried this year, and it certainly isn't the first time today. I hate the way Ron tries to control my life. Now he's going after Draco. I really don't care what Ron thinks anymore alright? I hate being depressed and worried. I'm getting out of here, I'm going to save Draco's ass before Ron gets to him."  
  
With that she got up and left, leaving Hermione stunned. That definitely wasn't the first time that had happened.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ron and Harry entered the Great Hall. Because it was dinner time, they had guessed that Malfoy would be there.  
  
Ron pointed him out at the end of the Slytherin table, sitting next to Crabbe and opposite Blaise. While the two were engaged in conversation, Draco just sat there, staring at his food. "There's that stupid, great, big git."  
  
They both made their way to him. Ron was the first to make a move; he grabbed Malfoy by the collar, picked him up, and threw him against the wall. (Uh oh.)  
  
"What the ---," Malfoy started.  
  
"Okay Malfoy, I'm here to teach you a lesson," said Ron, and pinned Draco up by his shoulders, which was easy considering his height. "You are not a person to be trusted and you never will be. I want to know right now, what the hell you friggin' did to my sister. I want the truth, I want it NOW."  
  
Draco just stared at Ron for a while. What on earth would he say? "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"You don't know what I'm talking about. Okay, how about this, Ginny spent all day, yes all day, sitting up in her dorm room, crying. When I confronted her, you know what she said? Something happened between YOU and her. So Malfoy, care to explain that?" he pushed on Malfoy even harder.  
  
"What makes you think that all of it is any of your business? If something happened, it would only be between me and Ginny, I really don't know where you came in from."  
  
Ron let go of Draco, and then without warning, punched him right in the stomach. Harry, who was standing right next to Ron, slightly flinched, because he knew what Ron's punches were like.  
  
Draco was on the floor, he made no sound, but his facial expression showed he was in pain. Ron kicked him in the side, he bent down, and pulled at his hair, "She's my little sister, that's where I come in, now if you don't want me to do any more damage to your perfect little form, then you better come clean and tell me."  
  
At that moment Ginny ran in, "RON!"  
  
Ron got up and spun around. "Ginny you stay out of this."  
  
This time Ginny grabbed Ron by his shirt and pinned him up to the wall, "Ron you freakin' listen to me," Ron could tell that she was very angry, which was why he did. "I told you, he did nothing to me. But yes, there was something between us. Don't you trust me? Don't you think I know what I'm doing? I've grown up Ron; I don't need you to protect me like that anymore. I chose Draco, it was my decision. Right now, he and I aren't really on the best of terms, but that was for a reason that YOU HAVE TO BUT OUT OF!"  
  
She let go of him, Ron stared at her. "You know what Gin, it seems like you're the one not trusting me. But it seems like you wouldn't really care about how I feel."  
  
"I just want you to get out of my sight Ron, I'm sick of you, I'm sick of this."  
  
Ron started to walk out, Harry stared at Ginny, but followed Ron out the Great Hall.  
  
Ginny stood there for a while, then, pushed through the crowd that had formed around Draco and tended to him.  
  
"I'm so sorry Draco!" All the Slytherins stared at Ginny weirdly when she said that.  
  
"No problem. Now I know the definition of an 'overprotective brother.'"  
  
She helped him up, which made the Slytherins stare even harder, then. "I better get going and talk to Ron."  
  
Draco nodded and saw Ginny's retreating figure. Should he go after her? Would she believe him? 'Don't walk away from me Ginny, I still need you.' He sighed. He then realized that the Slytherins and a couple of professors were standing around him, he had to tend to them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny was on her way to the Gryffindor tower. Was it the right thing to walk away from him? What if he had told her just then? Would she have believed him? She sighed, this really wasn't her day.  
  
Then she remembered that she had to go and apologize to Kevin, so she turned around and made her way back down to the Great Hall.  
  
Liked it? Didn't? Revieww!!!  
  
Oh, the next chapter won't be out until next month, bear with me guys!!  
  
Until next time. 


End file.
